


The Thinking Series

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Memories, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is thinking.  I know, working without tools, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderful Memories

Wonderful Memories  
By PattRose

Summary: Jim is thinking. I know, working without tools, again.

Thank you, Bluewolf for pointing out the mistake I made. Much better. You're the best.

 

As I’m lying in bed, all alone, I realize that Blair has taken my life over. I’m not complaining, I’m just saying. He is in charge of me. He’s my Chief.

He had to go to the university early today and this leaves time for me to think about Blair and me. A lot of things have changed. First of all, he shares the bedroom with me. Oh, who am I kidding, we share everything. And I do mean everything. 

I’ll never forget the first time he made love to me. He was so excited, he acted like a kid with a new toy. That made me a little nervous, but I needn’t have been. Blair was careful, loving and gentle with me that first time. I had never bottomed before and it was like he could sense my inner fear. As I lie here remembering what a good job he did with my body, I wish he was here right now. It turns out that I love being a bottom as much as being a top. Blair seemed very pleased with that, but yet surprised at the same time. I’m sure I gave off the **Top** vibes, big time. 

Sometimes I love when I’m all alone so I can do nothing but think about Blair. He’s a fantastic lover and friend. I couldn’t ask for anything more in my life. He has given me something that I’ve never really had before, and that would be wonderful memories. I have another hour to think about them. 

The end


	2. Thinking of Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s Blair’s turn for thoughts about his lover.   
> Notes: Thank you to ArwenOak for suggesting this follow up/companion piece for Wonderful Memories. It was nice to hear that someone wanted more.

Thinking of Jim  
By PattRose

Summary: It’s Blair’s turn for thoughts about his lover.   
Notes: Thank you to ArwenOak for suggesting this follow up/companion piece for Wonderful Memories. It was nice to hear that someone wanted more. 

 

Okay, I’m at the university and I’m supposed to be working, but so far, all I’ve done is think about Jim. I realize that we’re still new lovers, but I have to stop doing this. The dean is expecting my report soon and I haven’t even started it yet. 

I can’t seem to get my mind off Jim. He’s not at all like he seems at the station. He can be a real ass, so when we started this relationship, I was worried about how he would treat me. I didn’t need to worry at all. He’s very loving and kind to me. At work, he’s still a pain in the butt, but at home he’s a good pain in the butt. I love him so much that sometimes I wonder if it’s going to backfire on me. Then I spend the evening with Jim and realize that he’s in love with me, too. Even though he hasn’t told me yet. I haven’t told him yet either. Maybe I should do that tonight. I could watch the look on his face to gage how he’s going to take it. Jim isn’t one to be mushy, but you never know, he might just surprise me. 

Damn it, I have to start this fucking paper for the dean. I need to push that wonderful man into the back of my mind and get on with the day. Tonight will be soon enough to think about him all the time. 

As I’m writing the report, I find myself smiling because I know this is going to be good. Not the report…me and Jim.

The end


	3. My Very Own Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thoughts about Jim, making Blair feel warm.

My Very Own Furnace  
By PattRose

The weather is changing, bringing in a cold snap and I’m not wild about that at all. The cold seems to go right to my bones and makes me ache like crazy. Jim started a fire tonight when he saw how cold I was. He’s such a good man. I could tell he was hot, because he was sitting here in only a tee shirt and his boxers while we watched television. He’s such a sport. 

When we got into our bed tonight, he pulled me into his arms and just kept me warm. It wasn’t sexual at all. He was just warming me up. As I mentioned before, he’s a good man. I’m very blessed, I have a wonderful lover and life and I have my very own furnace. 

The end


	4. All I Can Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an answer to some people's question.

All I Can Expect  
By PattRose

People often ask the question, what do you expect and I think I have a very good answer for that. Blair is all I can expect. He’s everything I need, want or desire. There are so many things I could point out about him but there is no need. I’m telling you, he is all I can expect. I need no more or no less. 

Tonight, I kept him warm in bed and he thanked me. He thanked me for doing something that’s a total joy to me. I’m not one for a lot of words, but he is. And for this, I’m grateful. 

The end


	5. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair is thinking about what he and Jim have.

The Future  
By PattRose

Ten years ago, I never would have thought I would be living the life I am now. Jim wasn’t in my life then. Actually, there was no one special in my life ten years ago. Except for my mom. She’s always going to be special in my life, but I’m afraid to admit that Jim has taken over the number one spot. He offers so much to my life. He’s going to give me a future that looks very bright. I think even my mom will see this and be happy for me. I’m happy for me. Jim had made me more contented than anyone ever has. I will always be grateful that we met. My mom says that it’s karma. I think she might be right. All I know is I’ve got many things to look forward to and my life is rich and full. And I know that Jim feels the same way. It’s nice to think about the two of us with a future. I like that.


	6. Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is thinking again and likes it.

Every Day  
By PattRose

I was sitting at my desk today, before I took my lunch break, and I realized that I see something every day and take it for granted. As usual, I’m thinking about Blair again. I wonder if we’ll still be this crazy about each other when we’re older. I don’t really want to think about the future too much. Every day, Blair gives me a beaming smile before he leaves to the university. Every single day. Even when he’s irritated at me, he continues to smile. I love this man so much. And I do think we’ll love each other as much in the future as we do now. Sometimes a person takes things for granted, like me and seeing Blair smile all the time. What would I do without those smiles? I don’t even want to think about that scenario. He loves me for whatever reasons and I adore him for all of my reasons. I think it’s all right to take some things for granted as long as you appreciate them. I will always be grateful to Blair for making my day with one of his smiles. I love being in love. Damn it, I didn’t know it was going to be this fun.


End file.
